Don't Speak
by kouichi kimura 4eva
Summary: Tragic story involving the Koukou twins from Digimon Frontier.I suck at summaries! XP One Shot


**Don't Speak -Fading?**

The blue hair boy sighed. Getting up from his bed he looked over at the photo of him and his twin brother. He thought about the good times that he had with him in the past. Then he realized that there was something wrong. Things hadn't been the same anymore. Well, it was true that Kouji moved away during the summer time, but things were fine during the summer. A couple of months since schools started things started to go wrong. Kouichi thought about it.

'_Well, for starters he keeps on talking about how much of a good friend this kid named 'Takuya' was, and we haven't been able to have a good conversation on the phone.' _Kouichi sighed again.

_'Maybe we're fading_?'

_You and me_

_We used to be together_

_Every day together always_

_I really feel_

_I'm losing my best friend_

_I can't believe_

_This could be the end_

Kouichi thought back to all the times they had together. The time when they were in the Digital World, and when Kouji met their mom for the first time. All those memories seemed so far away now. Before he knew it tears started leaking down his cheeks.

_'Oh Kouji, I just want things to be back as they were before.'_ More tears leaked down.

_It looks as though you're letting go_

_And if it's real,_

_Well I don't want to know_

Kouichi's sadness turned into anger as he started to get angry about Kouji abandoning him after all these years.

_'Fine then, if Kouji's gonna be like this then i don't need him.I DON'T NEED HIM AT ALL!'_ he thought.

-------------------

After a lot of thinking, Kouichi finally concluded that Kouji doesn't care about him anymore, he didn't need him to tell it straight in his face, he already had his answer.

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

But still, it was really hard to wipe away all those memories, the memories that are too precious to throw away after all these years.

Kouichi thought, _'No, I can't. I can't throw away everything we've been through. Sure we're really distant right now but still, that doesn't make a difference. I gonna fix this once and for all.'_

Even though he's really afraid to confront Kouji, he's still going to do it because he's no longer a scared little boy that is afraid to face his problems. After all, Kouji was the one that helped him to face his fears in the Digital World.

-------------------

(Kouichi's P.O.V.)

The next morning, I woke up and thought about what I was going to talk about with Kouji. I decided to not do it after all. Why? Because I thought about it and if we're fading , we're fading. There's nothing I could do about it , even if I do talk to him it's not going to make everything turn back the way it used to be or change the way he feels about his new friend. The only thing I could do is hope that he is happier with his new best friend. Feeling depressed again, I went out for a walk, hoping that it will ease my stress.

_Our memories  
_

_They can be inviting  
_

_But some are altogether  
_

_Mighty frightening_

-------------------

(Normal P.O.V.)

**One week later...**

Kouji was starting to get worried about his brother. '_He hasn't called in a week. What's wrong Kouichi?'_ he wondered.

Kouichi hadn't returned any of Kouji's calls or even picked up the phone when he called. It really stressed Kouji out because it was their birthday today and they were suppose to do something together. He had a feeling that it was either because he wasn't talking to Kouichi that much on the phone due to the fact that he was tired from studying for exams or was it because he talked about Takuya too much? Or was it both? It gave Kouji a migrain from asking himself so many questions so he decided it would be easier if he just asked Kouichi himself. Since it was their birthday, Kouji planned on bringing along Kouichi's b-day present because he was going to his house anyways.

"Dad! Can u give me ride to Kouichi's house?" Kouji yelled from upstairs.

"Aw, sorry buddy! I can't. I just got a last minute phone call from work! You're gonna have to walk!" Mr. Minamoto answered.

_WALK! ALL THE WAY THERE?_ "Uh...sure... I'm ok with it." Kouji replied.

"Great! Have a good time! Save me a piece of cake. I'm gonna stop by to pick you up after the meeting!"

"Alright, bye!" Kouji said as he headed out the door.

-------------------

As Kouji was walking to Kouichi's house he was lost in his thoughts. He kept on asking himself, is he mad at me? Will he not want to speak to me any more? Will he believe me if I tell him that I've been busy lately? Kouichi may be his twin brother but he's also the best friend Kouji's has ever had. He's understanding, and he can talk to him about stuff he would never want to talk about with other people. The whole problem they had was just a misunderstanding. Still lost in his thoughts, Kouji crossed the street during a red light.

"LOOK OUT!" a woman screamed.

"Huh?" Kouji turned around but it was too late; the car hit him like a load and everything went black.

-------------------

(Kouichi's P.O.V)

Once again, I'm on one of my daily walks again trying ease my depression. I just can't help but feeling like everything's been thrown away. I miss Kouji so much. Everything just seems to be reminding me of him.

Especially today. Our birthday. My mom offered to throw me and Kouji a party, but I said no. She didn't bother asking why. I guess she already knew. Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of ambulances and police cars.For some strange reason I had a really horrible feeling in my gut. I made my way through the crowd and heard the polce say something about a hit and run accident. My eyes widen as I saw the victim of the accident.

"KOUJI!"

I rushed right passed the officer that was keeping the crowd away just in time to hear the paramedic say:

"Time of death: 2:30 p.m."

_As we die, both you and I  
_

_With my head in my hands  
_

_I sit and cry_

I fell to my knees and sobbed while crying out my brother's name.Then I saw something that had fallen out of his pocket. It was a teddy bear with a card attached to it. It read:

_To: My Dearest Brother ,_

_Ever since you came into my life I have been so happy. You are not just my twin brother but you are the best friend I've ever had and you give me a reason to live each day. So on our birthday, the only present I want is to spend time with you and have you stay by my side, forever. Happy Birthday Kouichi._

_Love: Your brother Kouji Minamoto_

After that, it just broke my heart. I can't believe I misunderstood Kouji completely. I just sat on my knees crying. Crying that I've taken Kouji for granted and that this time he has faded from me forever...

_It's all ending  
_

_I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
_

_You and me  
_

_I can see us dying ... are we?  
_

Owari.(The End.)


End file.
